


Rhythms of Encounters and Sweetness

by waccharimasu



Series: waccharimasu rarepair week works [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Bandori Rarepair Week '19, Consider yukimoca pls they are a soft pair, Cooking, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/F, Fluff and Angst, GHOST CONCERT, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: My take upon #bandorirarepair week, and I gotta spread my love for YukiMoca/MocaYuki to the people of Bandori stans! I hope you enjoy my attempts to make you awww-ed for the fluff!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Aoba Moca
Series: waccharimasu rarepair week works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744114
Kudos: 31





	1. Heart cold, bread warm

"Yukina-san! Yukina-san!"

No one is not answering her calls, from the doorsteps. It's a chilly winter afternoon, and the teal-eyed guitarist of Afterglow couldn't just help but to disappeared after the practice, and rush here, to her _friend'_ s house. The Minato residence is quite minimalist, having a small garden, dominated with bluish flowers, and stepping stones to the doorstep.

"Oh, Moca? Why you're in front of Yukina's house?" Someone called for her from behind

The one named Moca turns her back, and sees the ginger-haired friend and co-worker, Lisa. She brought a bag full of groceries, and maybe she was out for chores or something, since they wouldn't had their part-time work until next week.

"Oh, Lisa-san, good afternoon~ I just want to ask Yukina-san to play together with me."

Lisa giggles a bit, sometimes how childish Moca is. And that is cute. "You know how Yukina is. She needs to go out a lot more, not stucked in her room, composing songs..."

Through Lisa, Moca learns how Yukina usually do her daily routine, even her composing tricks. She found out that it is cute, to see the soft sides of a cold Minato Yukina is.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back. Dinner's been waiting, _haha_. See you tomorrow!"

And yeah, back to waiting for her. From inside she could hear faint hums and singing. As expected of her, she always practicing, even though her daily practice time is Roselia is over. Moca just sits on the stairs to the doorstep, and starts scrolling her phone. An hour gone by, and she could feel it's getting colder. She suddenly have cravings for Saaya's breads, and proceed to stand up, before she heard the door creaked behind her.

"Aoba-san? What are you doing here?"

To hide her nervousness, she just slid in to her teasing personality. "Nothing. I was thought of resting a bit before heading back to home~ oh, I guess I forgot Saaya's breads... Yukina-san, wanna come?"

Somehow, the golden eyed vocalist gives her a smile. "Wait for a while, I'll get my coat."

×××

As the two walks through the streets, the street lights starts to flicker on, basking the surrounding hood in faint yet bright glow. People said that winter is the most magical time of the year, and maybe, they are true after all. Christmas-themed songs can be heard from shops, as vendors calling out customers for their warm food and beverages. Yukina glances at her unlikely friend, as she looks and drooled over warm foods, but somehow she just walked past over it, as it seems like Saaya's bread is her staple food to survive.

How her teal eyes shone, wrapped in red-colored muffler, makes Yukina's cheeks gone red. 

"Ah. We're here. While we're here, did you want a bread, Yukina-san?"

Actually she's not a big fan of bread, but, since she's been close to her, she started to love it a bit more. And the way she called her _Yukina-san_ , when she's got used to _Minato-san_ , **dammit**... Yukina just nods, not saying a word. This cold weather could make her throat gone worse, so yeah, expect her to be silent all the time.

Without realize, the short-haired guitarist already gone inside. She just waits there, looking at people pass forth and by, accompanied with laughter and talking. She somehow enjoy the view, it calms her heart. Soaked into the atmosphere, she didn't know that a good fifteen minutes already passed.

A warm bread squished to her cheeks.

"Here you go, a chocolate bread~" Moca said

A pair of hands then shoves the warm pastry to the gloved ones. Moca had a whole bag of bread, and to think that she bought one for her...

"I'll pay you back—" Yukina said, immediately reaches for her wallet

Moca just shook her head, as she explains, "—No worries, Saaya gave me a discount~ you better eat that, or it would be cold."

Back at her bread. She already gone out in the cold, so she must respect her at some way. After they got seated in a bench on the pedestrian, she begun to eat the bread. No wonder Yamabuki Bakery is well known for delicious homemade bread. The cold weather really makes the pastry even more delicious, with the creamy chocolate filling.

"How was it? Good~?" Moca asks, before clamping her mouth on a curry bread

Yukina nods. "Yes, it's good. Aoba-san, you really do like Yamabuki-san's breads..."

Moca stops eating her curry bread. Something not felt right... She already gone that far to dismiss the formality between them by calling her first time, but the other still sticks calling her with her surname. Yes, it sure was the thing that is stucked on her mind.

"Yukina-san... Would you call me with my first name, like you've called Lisa-san or Akochin with their first names..." Moca asks her

Yukina looks up, with that cold stare of liquid gold. Her stare is even more terrifying that Ran did with her sometimes. The tension adds more, as she couldn't find words to say, as if her vocal chords froze, in this cold weather.

"The truth is... It's hurt, when you still call me that, when I actually dismissed our formalities..."

Yukina didn't expect that. Behind that airy and teasing facade, actually she's vulnerable, if her acts of friendship are taken for granted. For once, Yukina wants to say that she wants to call her that, but, something is in her mind...

A gloved hand reaches to one, and that gesture immediately gains the teal-eyed girl's attention.

"I would want to call you Moca, but..."

The girl named Moca, immediately glomps her in a tight hug. The two's face are red as a cherry.

"It's fine! Yukina-san, you are by far the hardest one I've friended, but... I guess I succeeded, right?"

Yukina chuckles a bit. "Shut it...!"

Something white and powdery fell on top of them. Snow finally taken its moment to fall on this evening. Moca could feel Yukina's arms pulls her closer, as chilly wind passed over them.

" _Ehehe_ , you're just like a koala, Yukina-san~" Moca teases

Yukina's already reddened face gone a deeper shade of red, hiding her face to her friend's body. "N-No, I'm not!"

The snowy evening, sure brings them warmth to each other, and another _usual day_ , felt not so usual...


	2. Gathering night, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Cooking
> 
> I use one of my theories that Moca can actually cook, and Yukina is basically awestrucked by her ability to do such thing.

"A gathering night?!" a groups of girls suddenly said in unison

And yeah, they attracted quite the crowd at CiRCLE

The cat-shaped styled vocal-guitarist of Popipa nods and said, "Yes! Holidays are coming soon, so we've decided with the other leaders, that we will held the gathering night to make ourselves even closer!"

Actually, that wasn't expected of Yukina to agree along. But, even the **_lone wolf songstress_** wants company, so why not? Kasumi quickly do a drawover of who's band gotta stay with who's band for a night. Kasumi got Aya for the first night, along Kokoro with Kasumi on the second night, and the last...

_The long lasting enemies.._.

"Excuse me but Kasumi, can I have one more draw?" the red-streaked guitar-vocalist raises her hand

"Eh—?! Ran-chan, why aren't you accepting it with Yukina-senpai here?" Kasumi immediately runs to the middle of them, trying not to engage fight

Even the said lone wolf songstress, agreeing. "Just no."

Kasumi groans. This is not what she wanted.

"Come on, you two... Let's just enjoy without thinking about rivalry for a bit," Tomoe came up from Ran's behind, linking her arm on her shoulders.

"Yes, _onee-chan_ is right, Yukina-san!" Ako also agrees it

Well, at least, that one hell of a bread lover is gonna be there, so yeah, Yukina cannot say no to it... Once everyone confirms that they can attend, especially Pasupare since they have to ask their management first, Kokoro offers that the said "gathering night" can be held on one of her family's vacation houses—

* * *

—and what she said, **_vacation house_**...

"Oh my god, it's **freaking** huge!!" Tomoe shouts, once the doors opens, revealing the grand staircase, and a huge glass chandelier hanging upon them

Kokoro, who serves them as their host, just smiles. "Right~? Even I still lost my way sometimes here. Come on, let me show you all everything first before we can start!"

As the bright yellow vocalist shows them on each facility that this vacation house got, Yukina finds Moca sprawled out on the sofa, yawning. That movements does reminds her of a certain animal she loved.

"Um, Moca? What are you doing?"

The said Moca opens one eye. "Ah~ it's Yukina-san~ Wanna take a nap here together with me?"

Yukina suddenly gone flushed red. "N-No! Come on, Moca. Tsurumaki-san is showing us the house."

Moca tilts her head up. "But, are we in the house already?"

_Ugh, she's freaking cute!!!_

"Ah! There you are, Moca, Yukina-senpai! C'mon! Kokoro is about show us the pool!" Himari shows up

Silently, Yukina can sighed in relief, honestly one more tease towards her, then she goes with her, tackling each other on the sofa. Moca asks Himari to drag her instead, she's too lazy to walk, but the pink-haired bassist don't want to. This is gonna be a long day...

Kokoro shown them their rooms, the assigned bathrooms because they are some parts of the house they shouldn't entered, the huge kitchen, the entertainment room where is connected to the said kitchen, and of course, wifi password!

"Hey Rin-rin, Taruchi-san¹ requested us to play on his server tonight, wanna come?" Ako asks to her keyboardist friend

Rinko turns her head, after putting down her bags. "It's been a while since we played together with him, let's go then..."

"It's a gathering night, and yet you two still talking about NFO," Sayo lightly commented on them

"Yeah, we've been trying the mobile version of NFO a few days back, and it's basically the portable version of it, since you can play with people through the PC version!"

Sayo just nods, maybe she could try that sometime later. Then, Lisa gathered them up for the schedule. For first, they have to cook dinner by themselves, since Kokoro gave them challenge of who can cook the most delicious dinner, will win a prize. For that, she decides to make pairs for it.

The pantry is already loaded with ingredients too. To make it convenient, Kokoro decides to send two pairs first to cook their dish, before the next. Kokoro then takes out the list, and starts to read it loud. Ran with Rinko, Sayo with Himari, Lisa with Tomoe, Ako with Tsugumi, and lastly...

"Oh, me with Yukina-san then~? Nice, nice~!" Moca comments, before moving on

On the other hand...

' _Dammit, I can't cook a single thing..._ ' Yukina cursed herself mentally

Yes, if you assume the perfectionist vocalist of Roselia can do anything, just ask her to cook something. She literally just can boil water, and just fry eggs and frozen products like sausages... And she isn't assure that Moca can cook something too... The bright blonde vocalist then sends the first two pairs to the kitchen.

Which is Sayo and Himari, also Ako and Tsugumi. In the meantime, the others could see the others cook from the entertainment room. Himari is an avid cook, and constantly nags Sayo to look at the time because the turquoise-haired guitarist keeps propotioning everything perfectly. While Tsugumi is already like a mom, helping Ako on things she might not can do.

Yukina is still froze to the place, how is she gonna cook something for the judge which is Kokoro, and heavily worries her cooking partner takes this so laid back... Moca realizes and starts poking Yukina on her arms.

"Don't worry, Yukina-san. You can leave it to me~" Moca said

The said Yukina-san is not agreeing with that. "No, I'm worried. What if our cooking is the worst? Almost everyone in this room can cook or something!"

Moca just sighed. "You know, Ran can't cook too."

A pair of scarlet red eyes looking back at her. "Hey, I heard that." 

"Oops, sorry~" Moca just clasp her hand together, apologizing

Of course, you gotta forgive her, this cute yet sickeningly talented guitarist who loves bread? Time slowly passed, as the alarm suddenly rings, signalling times up. Kokoro is the one tasting it, and she do was expected to judge like a proper cooking competition judge... Then, it's time for the last three to cook.

"Yukina-san, you know how to make a baked dish? I was planning to make a quiche for this," Moca asks, as she pulls out a plate of bacon, a handful of leeks and two onions from the fridge.

"N-No, why...?"

Moca just smiled at her. "I'll help you~ come on, get me a chopping board please?"

Yukina then watches her unlikely friend to cut everything in a moderate speed. She is serious about the food she ate, but never she seen her actually cooking before. Moca then asks her to sauteé the ingredients while she rolled the pie sheets she found at the pantry. Once the sheets rolled out, she puts it in an oven-safe bowl.

The greyish purple-haired vocalist then pours in the ingredients, and Moca swiftly puts in a mixture of egg, heavy cream and salt on top of it before a layer of shredded cheese. They puts it in the oven, and finally they sighed in relief. Now, they just wait for the time to take it out and serves it.

* * *

"Oh my god! What is this? It's so good!" Kokoro comments, as she digs into the plate of quiche

Moca and Yukina is proud of their work.

Especially Yukina.

How she can cook that good?

_So, there is more beneath the eye, huh?_

"Come on, everyone~ I made more of the quiche~ let's eat this together~!" Moca then hurries everyone in, before disappearing

_She made more?_

Out of nowhere, two more plates of said quiche shows on her hands. Everyone then reaches for a slice, including Yukina herself. The smell sure nice, and the melting cheese is mouth-watering... Yukina reaches for a bite, and all of the rich flavours melted on her taste buds.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Moca is actually smiling, not a teasing kind of a smile...

More like,

_A smile of gratitude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are SOME of the hints of crossover content here, so lemme explain it!
> 
> ¹ : Taruchi is the online name of A3's resident gamer, Chigasaki Itaru, I often puts his name on any referenced gaming lmao


	3. Cuddling times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Warmth/Holiday
> 
> *cracks fingers* I wanna try my hands at some tooth-rotting fluff, let's see if I can make it till the end rip

She cannot move at all. A pair of arms and legs was on the other side of her body, as a certain cream-haired girl snoozes off, her small breathing fans to the cold skin of her neck. Yeah, she remembers it now. It was their new year holiday, and Moca decides to come to her house since she puts up a _kotatsu_ on her living room. And yeah, they were basically cuddling under the warm blankets.

"Moca, you're so heavy," Yukina slightly annoyed by her partner

"Yukinya-san, you're so warm~" the said guitarist clings tighter to her

Yukina sighs. Moca looked like a spoiled cat, and she likes it nonetheless, so she must surrender for this one. Although she's only lived with her father currently, she has chores to do while he's out today.

" _Nee nee_ , when is Minato-papa gonna coming back? Will he bring bread for me?" Moca peeks from hugging the living body pillow at that moment

_Minato-papa_ , huh?

Yukina just sighed and plops her head to the pillow and says, "Pretty sure he knew what you like."

The two continues to cuddle, with Moca pressing soft kisses to Yukina's cheeks at some point, and there's no way that she can hide her prominent red face. The teal-eyed guitarist is sure warm, and right now she had no worries, since Ako and the others adviced her to not think about Roselia and making songs, and just enjoys the holiday while it lasted.

While it lasted, huh?

Not long after that, someone rings the bell. Moca just peeks from the blanket, and stares at the older one to open the door. Mentioning someone whom she called _Minato-papa_ might be home. Yukina then rolls over before standing up, and straightens her comfy sweater. 

Then, she walks to the front door. Since this is new years', her father might come home early. But, in the other hand it might be one of their friends who came to visit. Yukina then unlocks the door, and reveals the Minato-papa himself.

"Oh. You're home early..." Yukina greets him, while opening the door for him

The grey-eyed Minato replies, "Turns out it's just a half-day, and got time to buy groceries. Might as well want to cook something for tonight."

Yukina eyed on the popping cones on one of the paperbags. Her father just smiles, while gesturing that these are for Moca. And, the aforementioned girl magically appears by the end of the hall.

"Minato-papa, thank you for letting me stay here~!" Moca bows

For a while, he blinks owlishly. He then said. "Sure, it's fine. It's nice to have someone close to her other than Lisa and the other Roselia members to come by. I'm gonna make dinner, why don't you stay a little bit longer?"

Moca just shook her head. " _Aaaa_ , I shouldn't! What if my parents are looking for me?"

"Don't worry. I'll take you back home. Just rest easy, okay?" he said again, while giving her a gentle smile

Yukina are awestruck of her father's gesture towards Moca. He's happy that Yukina made more friends in her highschool years. The two girls then helped him on unpacking things he bought, and eats choco cornets after that.

It's just a bit more lively, in the Minato house, thanks to Moca.


	4. The budding happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : travelling
> 
> Kind of wanna involve more of Minato-papa into this so heck yeah the two Minato with Moca on a vacation together. Also inspired by one of the episodes at Bandori S3 where they go into the hot springs.

Seems like the grey-eyed man had an interest to Yukina and Moca's _relationship_ , so, he decides to take her also on the annual hot springs trip both he and Yukina often do at new years holiday. It was a long car ride to outside of Tokyo, to the small villages near Fuji.

"So, what is your work, Minato-papa?" Moca asks from the backseat, while munching her third choco cornet of the day

"Asking that already? It's normal, just regular working at office. Though I want to apply at more free job where I can properly raise Yukina," he answers, as he still focused to the road ahead

"Father, you said that I'm old enough to take care of myself..." Yukina said

" _Ah, ah, ah._ Last time I leave you alone at home, it's always something happens there. I can't handle you too much to Lisa's family—"

Moca suddenly cuts in, "C-Can we... not talking about Lisa-san right now?"

The two Minato stops, and they looked at the one behind. She hung her head low, clearly upset at the mention of Roselia's bassist and Yukina's childhood friend. So, they decides to keep quiet for a moment. As they goes further into the lands of Japan's highest mountain, there are more lines of trees and eventually forests.

The winter sun still weakly shines the sleeping trees; with no leaves and just piles of snow and occasional bird nests. It's just mesmerizing of how the winter was alluring even though one of the deadliest season to survive. Yukina absorbs the view from the car window, might inspire her composing later. Meanwhile, Moca asleep on the backseat, warmed up on her comfy sweater.

"You know, Moca-san can be an interesting person," Yukina's father slowly breaks the silence on the car ride

"I'm aware of that," Yukina answers, closing her golden-colored eyes

"Don't hesitate to fully open yourself, Yukina. It's been years already."

_It's been that long, huh...?_

×××

They finally arrived at the inn, and how beautiful the winter colors decorate the gardens and piles of snow were made into snowmen and animals, along with golden fairy lights. This made into a somehow modernized of a traditional hot springs inn. The owner of the inn who takes care of the receptionist already recognized him and asking for staying at the usual room.

He nods, and the old lady gives him a key with a rose keycharm. Moca looks on the wall behind the old lady, lined up with so many keys with different flower charms.

"Ah, is she your friend, Yukina-chan?" the old lady asks Yukina, before they set off for their room

"Yes, she is," Yukina replies, with a soft smile

Moca just waves at the old lady. She then reaches for Yukina's head to give a light headpat. "Better to keep hold of your friend, because friends sometimes slipped out of your hands without notice."

The vocalist just nods, cheeks dusted in red. "Thank you for the advice, ma'am..."

Her father smiled at the old lady too. "Thank you as always."

They then proceeds walking towards their room. Like a traditional hot springs inn is, the entire building were made of wood to preserve the warmth. Each room door were hung a simple cloth with embroideries of assigned flowers to match the key charm. The old lady must've love flowers so much...

"This place was best visited during spring, actually. That's why the owner made the rooms assigned to flower motives."

Moca imagines the vibrant colors of the blooming flowers, under the shower of cherry and plum blossoms.

"Minato-papa, I saw plum blossom buds on the garden... It looks pretty~" Moca finally says

"Already, even though it's still the end of January?" Yukina asks

The raven-haired man just smiles. "We can look at it while on the springs later."

They finally reaches their room. This one is full of rose embroideries, of many colors. From red to pink to blue. Yukina just staring at the delicate piece of art. The last time she sees the embroidery, a long time ago, it was only a single red rose.

" _A red rose means true love, passion and desire. Just like how I love you, Yukina_."

She just stayed in silence.

"Yukina-san?" Moca calls

The mentioned one just shooks her head. "It's nothing."

He just sighed to himself. "Come on, you two. Let's put our things down first."

×××

Moca released a long sigh, as she slowly succumbs herself to the open-air pool, while Yukina already adjusting, closing her eyes to fully embraces the combination of hot spring water and the cold winter air. Of course, it's separated by gender, so Yukina's father were on the other side of the pool, separated by a bamboo wall.

"Pretty sure that Minato-papa caught the adorable charm of this Moca-chan, don't you think so, Yukina-san?" the short-haired guitarist of Afterglow looks at the one beside her

Without opening her eyes, Yukina answers, "He just wants me to more open, not just fully devote myself into Roselia. That's why he did all of this."

"Of all of the girls that you met, why me?" Moca asks again

Unexpectedly, her eyelids opens slowly, revealing the golden-colored irises that twinkles beneath the steam. "I don't know..."

Moca realizes that Yukina is in an unpleasant mood. She thinks of how to make Yukina in a good state of mind again, just like the usual days... They could walk at the gardens and watches the flower buds, or talking with the owner, perhaps a teatime with side of sweets could do...

"Since this was gone into an unpleasant mood, let's play arcade together after this~!" Moca suddenly exclaims, raising her curled fist up

"Arcade? I rather rest myself..." Yukina turns away

Moca's teasing nature is back again to persuade Yukina to enjoy herself while they were on a _free vacation_ courtesy of Yukina's father. There were a few people currently, and yet the one who looked after them, just smiled before taking another refill of his _sake_. His daughter is happy, thanks to her friend.

He rest his back on the pool's edge, looking at the greyish, with a tint of blue sky above. He thought, ' _I guess, our new life isn't that bad afterall._.. '


	5. The ghost's melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : soulmates
> 
> I came up with this idea of yukimoca soulmates, that Yukina is a "ghost" who conveys her soul's suffering through music, and Moca unexpectedly met her and felt the string of fate between them tied into one. 
> 
> The mark of their soulmate is a glowing tattoo of a rose, and it would shines blue if they meet.
> 
> Also an AU where Roselia doesn't exist, Yukina is just a solo vocalist on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired from a music project called GHOST CONCERT. I love the fact that the characters were named after famous figures like Arthur Pendragon or Marie Antoinette, and the whole concept of "ghosts" telling the story through singing.
> 
> Please, listen to them! The seiyuu cast for this music project is so epic like damn, there's Ako and Kaoru's seiyuu (Meguchii and Koroazu) too!

In this world, "ghosts" live together with people. They are visible to human's eyes, but that determines from the strength of their "music". The stronger they are, the more visible they will be, until they will looked as a mere human without knowing the fact that they are "ghosts".

Aoba Moca is a refined guitarist of a band called Afterglow. Her guitar skills was admired by any other from her school, even with her fellow childhood friends who were on the said band. But, as a person who rarely sings, she can see these "ghosts" better than everyone else.

Everyday, she passed those who try to shine and to be visible to the human's eyes with their singing. Some succeed, some not. The ones who not just lurks on the darkness, unable to be seen by people.

"Hey, do you know that there's a new solo vocalist who gone viral these past week?" the pink-haired bassist of Afterglow—Himari—turns up the lunch gossip hour

"Solo vocalist?" the drummer—Tomoe—asks, looking up from her burger

"Yes! People even line up for her lives! Can we go there if ever she visited this part of the city?" Himari looks on the others

The red-streaked guitar vocalist plainly disagrees, "Not interested."

"Ran, you're so rude!!" Himari fumes over Ran's disagreement

"Pretty sure I'm interested in it. Perhaps we can learn more from artists and bands, since we need to step up our music too," Tsugumi, the ~~normal~~ keyboardist pipes in

Moca looks up from her melon bread and nods to Tsugumi's words. "Tsugu's right. We should go watch her."

Himari's turquoise eyes twinkles as she rushes to hug both of them. "Thank you thank you thank you! Okay then, everyone! Let me try my best to secure the tickets!"

Ran sighed. Their leader is too impulsive sometimes...

* * *

Two weeks later, came the news that this viral solo vocalist is coming into town. Everyone is somehow excited to welcome her. Himari already gave them information upon her. Minato Yukina, an interesting name. Her visual is shown with a dress that is dominated in eggplant purple, black, gold colors; laces and roses mainly colored purple.

From the visual alone, it had the cold creeping upon their spines. The feel that she is not an ordinary vocalist. Well, for Moca, she already guessed it already.

' _The music... this music fits for the strongest ghost... How can she be this powerful? I bet this can compete Mitsu-san..._ ' Moca thought to herself, after listening through her songs

Mitsu-san; full name Akechi Mitsuhide—is Moca's "friend". He is one of the strongest "ghosts" existed in this world, and never see a "ghost" sung this bright other than him and the other eleven who was on the same stage as him.

"Moca-chan?" Tsugumi breaks her train of thoughts, putting her second plate of shortcake to the table

"Ah~ sorry sorry~ Just had no words after hearing Minato-san's songs, hehehe~" Moca replies, sheepishly chuckling

"I know right?! It always had this shiver upon your back, it's so good!!" Himari agrees, suddenly standing up

Ran sighed once again. "Then, have you secured the tickets?"

Himari nods with pride. "Of course I got them! Man, these people are too fast, I almost panicked if I didn't got them!"

"Calm down, Himari-chan. There's people in the café..." Tsugumi immediately sits Himari down

"Ah, sorry."

The hangout ends when dusk come. The Afterglow girls heads back to their homes. Moca decides to take a detour, while try to look for "them". Speaking of Mitsuhide, the eccentric being hasn't shown up for the past weeks. Is he has something to work on?

"I wonder why I can see them..?" Moca asks to herself, looking at the drape of dark blue upon the sky, pointed in silver dots

A pair of hands creeps from behind her.

" _ **It's a sign of an incoming turn of your life**_."

Moca immediately turns back, and sees the young man in front of her. "Yo, Moca."

Thank god, she didn't fell, she doesn't want to damage her guitar and her bottom too...

"Mitsu-san! It's not fun to creep on people's back you know~" Moca greets him

The magenta-eyed being just laughs. "Human as always, entertaining to the eyes of us, ghosts. Then, I figured that you wanna know what I talked about, right?"

Mitsuhide knew that Moca isn't that stupid than she looks. She just need to work up a bit to get her thoughts working.

"I knew about that Minato Yukina. A promising one. And perhaps she might be the key to your answer."

Moca blinks her teal-colored eyes. "What do you mean?"

The man then reaches for Moca's left hand. "You had the _mark_."

A flurry of flower petals then suddenly appears out of nowhere, and suddenly her left hand shines with a mysterious bluish light. The light resembles into a shape of a rose, and it suddenly disappears.

"W-What was that?" she suddenly ask to her ghost friend

He raises his left hand, that has a glowing sky-blue mark of a cherry blossom. "You know how us had a specific mark in our hands. This is the first time a human had it."

This was a bit too much for the poor guitarist of Afterglow. Could it be, that _soulmate_ thing Tsugumi mentions on their latest manga discussion?

"I don't know... what should I do?" Moca frantically asking the magenta-eyed man again

Mitsuhide then answer in a serious tone. "You better see that girl tomorrow. That's all I can say."

Then, in a blink, he disappears into thin air, leaving a trail of pink cherry blossoms. For now, she has to get home before dinner, and thought about the _mark_ later.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Everyone been lining up to the venue. It was held by the nearby baseball stadium, and heard news that all seats there were sold out. That must signals that Minato Yukina's reputation is wo far and wide throughout this land.

Not just humans, ghosts are also coming in. They have a special door and its own linemark, to be considering living together with these spiritual beings. While the other Afterglow girls were buying concert goods, Moca sees a familiar figure.

"Ah, Mitsu-san! And uh..."

The one in black-and-blue coat realized what Moca means and greets. "Yeah, unexpectedly I got someone at my tail..."

The one Mitsuhide points at his back immediately barks, "Not just a _someone_ , you moron Akechi."

As expected, even "ghosts" of Akechi Mitsuhide and Oda Nobunaga were enemies too.

The tall shogun walks over Mitsuhide to see the teal-eyed guitarist better. "Is this the human who had the mark?"

Moca didn't answer, and Mitsuhide just lets out a small _pffft_. Presumed that she is frightened to be asked, not politely and scarily.

"Did I hear a pffft out of you, Akechi?"

Tsugumi looks over her back, and just see Moca seems trying to prevent two people from fighting, but instead she's just waving at thin air. Is she okay?

"Moca-chan! What are you doing right there?" Tsugumi calls for her

The two "ghosts" stops their quarrel and looks at Tsugumi who's walking towards Moca.

"Well then, see you inside, Moca," her unlikely friend gives her a grin before walking in

Nobunaga just looks at her one last time, and follows his enemy inside the venue. Tsugumi then drags Moca to gather with the rest before heading in.

* * *

' _What is this... feeling...?_ '

The concert live turns out really mindblowing with Yukina's vocals and the accompanying band who had their bodies covered in a black hood. The whole venue rang in cheers and the overflowing lights...

' _Why do I have to see her... in this state...?_ '

Moca, already fell to the cold marble floor of the backstage, seeing the "ghost" in front of her, radiant in her complicated outfit that's dominated in black and purple. The mark on the said being's right hand already shines, same with her on the left hand.

"A human, having a mark?" the first thing she said out of belief

"I believe that this event only occurs once every blue moon. You are bound by fate and bond between each other," fellow ghost, said to her seriously

"What... in the world are you? You were friends with _the_ Akechi Mitsuhide, and have your fate bound with me..."

Surely, she still in the process of understanding, but finally Moca understands of what purposes her odd abilities existed inside her... It may be far out of reach, but she can feel it's close. 

"I may be a mere human, but, I knew that something in this world put me up with this... Please, Yukina-san."

A drop of blood away from sealing their fates, and yet Moca is already serious about it. She doesn't know of living her boring, usual life would change if she tied her fate with a "ghost".

The magenta-eyed ghost shrugs, "You should consider it, Yukina. If you didn't seal it soon, bad things gonna happen—well according to Rosweisse."

Another mention of a well-known "ghost". She had no choice then. Mitsuhide then gives them a razor blade to draw blood from each girl. After that, they connected their hands, letting the whole process unfolded. The blood drops becomes one, the marks shining in a mysterious bluish light, as flows of light and whispering wind passing them.

It's so bright that Moca closed her eyes. The moment she opens her eyes again, she now lives in a world where humans and _ghosts_ lives together, bound by songs and connections.


	6. Withering Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : separation
> 
> "Babe time for your daily doze of waccharimasu angst~" (｡･ω･｡)
> 
> "Yes honey." (︶︿︶)
> 
> This time, I wanna use my Aligned Stars (Hoshimeguri [idolish7] AU bandori) setting, where Mala (Moca) loses her dear master Princess Ariadne Hopefiend (Yukina) in a war. Kindly read my other work upon Mala and Ariadne's story, it's called "Light upon the Iron Rose", if you wanna know about how they started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not associated to the real Aligned Stars timeline. This is just a what-if on the end of the timeline!
> 
> Obviously crossover content alert because here I'll insert the original i7's Hoshimeguri characters too. Happy reading and soaking up the angst, everyone!
> 
> Orion = yaotome gaku (i7)  
> Erin = nanase riku (i7)  
> Ariadne Hopefiend = minato yukina  
> Mala = aoba moca  
> Renée Rhodolite = mitake ran

It was just an aim that was missed. She could rip the red-hooded girl apart with her metal manipulation, but she moves faster than her, and all of a sudden the world stops when she felt sharp metal stabs through her heart. Normally, she would die and reincarnated not long after that, but this time... it's a lot different...

"...!! you used... _rosanigrum poison_ —are you?" the golden-eyed head of the Hopefiend family chokes between the pain and her breathing

The girl smirks. "As expected of you, recognized it quickly."

_Rosanigrum poison_ is a deadly substance that can break the curse of a member of the Hopefiend family, to make them mortal like they were once. Rosanigrum poison were extracted from a special black rose bush, kept in secret by the Royal Family for generations. But there's always written deaths of leaders poisoned by this by their branch families.

And yes, the history is rewritten again, this time through the current leader, Princess Ariadne, and her distant relative, Renée Rhodolite. The hooded girl pulls her sharp metal back, causing Ariadne to screeches in pain. Before Renée could fall back in victory, a pair of kunai were thrown towards her.

"Your Highness!!" King Orion's attendant, Erin, shouts, followed by a certain someone at his back

Renée evades the _kunai_ easily, and with a swing of her arm, metal slithers out of ground and heads for the redheaded boy. A huge slash of wind suddenly intervenes the charge, as the other one; a girl with short cream-colored hair and dazzling teal eyes.

"Wind technique, fifth form, spring razors!" she shouts, as she swings her other blade, causing another wave of breeze that can sliced everyone and everything

Renée immediately jumps into the air, before clashing her metal bracelets together to spark a fire. The girl with the teal-colored irises stops on her track, and adjusts her grip onto the handles of the blades.

"Wind technique..."

She makes a charge towards the raging enemy, as she focuses her breathing and can feel the rushing stormy wind behind her. Renée shoots a couple of fire balls, and all of a sudden, the other girl swings her arms.

"Special form... Wind Dragon dance, Fire tale!" she shouts

A dragon made of wind formed from her arm swings, and it quickly engulfes to the fire. As a wind elemental, they have the upper hand to combine any of the main elements into their attack techniques. Another swing later, she send to dragon to attack Renée.

"I can...handle... from here..." someone mutters weakly beside her

The teal-eyed girl immediately lends her arms to support the royalty. "Princess! You shouldn't move too much... moreover, the poison..."

"It's only a matter of time... Where's Orion?" Ariadne looks around for her husband, the King of Lama.

"He's still somewhere on the field, Your Highness. He told me to be by your side."

The royalty in black just smiles, closing her eyes. "That person, as always..."

"It's my job to be by your side—!!" the girl immediately pushed the Princess aside, and held up her two swords, to shield herself from Renée who attacking with her metal manipulation

"Mala!" Ariadne shouts, while trying to stand up, clutching her wounded chest

"Dammit, why you always comes at the wrong time?" Renée growls, her scarlet red eyes glows from the clash of metal and fire sparks

Mala couldn't say anything, she must focus to held back the power Renée had, to protect her master, no matter what. The girl with the red hair streak then breaks two a part of her metal object and slashes to her feet. Mala whimpers from the sudden contact, but she still held back, even though she slowly shivering from the pressure.

She could use someone's help right now...

Suddenly, loud growls of thunder and lightnings echoing on the clear blue sky. There's no such thing as lightning in a clear day. She knows who's the one. Within seconds, another blade swings onto their direction, and immediately the two girls moves back, to evade the lightning strike.

Mala fell to her back, while hissing to the sudden contact with the rough grounds. Renée just do a somersault and grins at the attacker. A real someone.

"Your Majesty!" Mala says in disbelief

The silver-haired King turns back, and sees Mala who's unable to move. "Thank the Gods I came here in time. Now go, bring Ariadne to a safe place."

"I'm not gonna let her go!!" Renée exclaims, and sends her metal objects to attack the King

But, as a lightning elemental he is, he moves faster than any other elementals, succeeding wind elementals. Now that the assailant in red hood was occupied, she moves back to bring Ariadne to the back lines.

"Hang in there, Princess. I'll get you to the medical tent."

But, now she's weaker than she is before. Her grip upon the cane she used as a weapon is no longer strong as steel, her eyesight slowly blurs. She losed a lot of blood and had rosanigrum poison running through her veins, slowly and painfully.

"Mala. Lay me... down..." Ariadne mutters, slowly tapping her right hand's arm.

No matter how, she has to follow every of her orders. So she slowly kneels down, and quickly takes off her black detailed in electric-blue blazer and lies the royalty on top of the garment. She doesn't have so much time left...

"Guess I won't see Orion and my father for the last time..." Ariadne said to herself, looking at the clear sky above

Mala sits beside her, tears already makes it way down her tarnished cheeks.

"Princess... I'm... scared to lose you..." Mala sniffles, trying her best to hold back the clear substances from her eyes

Even in pain, Ariadne smiles. She reaches out one hand, and immediately Mala clasps her hand with her. The cane lies on top of her, not looking so fearful now... For once, the whole world stops.

The whole rumbles of war suddenly stops, the clashes of swords and the echoing bombs...

" _ **Thank you**_..." a whisper from the dying leader

And her grip upon the younger one loosened. The spark from familiar golden-colored eyes, slowly fades too.

"No! No! Your Highness! Please! You gotta wake up!" Mala suddenly shakes the lying corpse

From afar, the King suddenly fell to his knees. He lost from this war already, the moment his beloved wife left him, and won't coming back this time. Renée felt bored already and immediately she orders the military of Alba to fall back.

Erin, stops at his tracks, thinking it's already too late. He just puts his weapon back to the pocket on his belt, and wipes the tears and blood that mixed on his face. Another loss.

How can Orion tells Ariadne's father after this? He had no words. How can he takes Mala into his arms and comfort her from losing her dear master? How can he continue ruling this planet, _alone_?

"No... please, Princess Ariadne... don't leave me..." Mala pleads between her sobs, tears falling down

Two soldiers suddenly lifts her up and starts to drag her away. Her primal instinct is to struggle to let her go. She shouts to let her be, to be beside Ariadne. But, her attempts were futile, the soldiers are stronger than her. Another soldier drapes down a Royal Family of the Blue Rose flag upon her corpse. The blue colors accompanied with the colors of blood...

Her eyesight gone blur from the tears, sorrow and longing swallowed all of her heart, she lost the light she gained. She continues to let the soldiers let go of her, until someone takes her into an embrace. They smelt of blood and ash, with a hint of musk and rosewood. Another familiar scent she recognized...

"I'm... so sorry... My King..." she sobs, unable to meet him in the eye

He never answer that.

He just stood there and comfort the person he remembers of her the most, he also can't meet her in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, everyone.😔


	7. Premonitions of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : free day
> 
> I decide to go with a yokai au for the last day! Here Yukina is a yuki-onna (snow woman, also a pun on her name lol), and Moca is a girl that was raised on a temple, and famous for its apparitions of said yokai.
> 
> But, spring is coming soon, would it be the last time for her to see her unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I love make Yukina as the non-human, from the ghost concert!au chapter, and I can't find a perfect yokai for Moca, so why not make Yukina a yokai for this chapter?
> 
> Haha, enjoy~

They said, snowstorms can bring the worst of someones to appearance, to unexpectedly lure you to instant death. Yes, humans are such fragile things, unable to withstand the freezing cold breeze, and sure if they didn't needed help, might as well fall to the pile of snow above ground, **_dead_**.

But, to one Aoba Moca, said snowstorms brings her to a meeting she never expected in her life. A meeting with who? I glad you asked. She just not met with a normal person...

Instead she met with the spirit of snow, in the midst of the harsh storm.

* * *

"Moca-chan! You shouldn't be near the window, a storm is coming," a monk came up to her who happened to see her perched on the window, seeing the falling snow

Moca whines. "Eeeehh... why? The snow is so pretty today, I want to watch them!"

"I don't want the abbot to be angry when he knows that someone might come in during the storm," the monk said again, this time he's more serious

_Someone?_

Do someone is crazy enough to visit the temple up high the foot of the mountain during this stormy season?

Moca then decides to stand up, and she closes the window. Perhaps, snow-viewing can be continued later, once the storm ends. But, she is curious about what the monk said earlier.

"Who is this someone, by the way?" Moca then ask him, while they walked on the hallways of the temple

The monk doesn't even answer, and that sparks Moca's curiousity even more. She lived for sixteen years in this temple now, and she wished for something to happen during the dull times of her life. The abbot already gave her freedom to do what she wants, but she found it bored already. Pursuing a guitarist life or actually hanging out with her school friends...

But there isn't something happened lately that made her want to look forward to tomorrow. At least she got stocks of bread the cook gave her daily, so that could work. Speaking of the storm, she can see other monks are running around, carrying baskets with some weird red stuffs or closing windows and doors while muttering some prayers.

The abbot hasn't tell her anything about this sudden routine before snowstorms yet, and this monk that's escorting her is somehow useless to give her informations. But, she somehow knew about apparitions on this temple, and some of them needs proper handle so that they wouldn't be throwing tantrums at harmless people.

"Son, I'll take her from here."

The two stops, and see the middle-aged abbot is in front of them. He seemed to be relaxed, unlike the other monks who were running around. Her escorter monk just bows at him and moves away.

"A young being is coming to the temple. She seemed to be a bit too excited, so that's why," he airily comments, while ushering Moca to come with him

She? Who?

He notices the curious look on her face. " _Ara_ , Moca, don't you know that this temple are famous for its _yuki-onna_ apparitions?"

Moca suddenly remembers her friends telling about certain temples who had certain apparitions. _Yuki-onna_ is a _yokai_ who often appears on snowstorms, taking form of a woman with long hair, corpse-like complexion and wears white kimono.

"Is she friendly?" she thought that she can make friends with this _yokai_

"I suggest that you shouldn't bother her. She might be dangerous, especially to young girls like you. Don't you see that _yuki-onna_ eats human flesh and blood as a source of warmth."

Moca felt her spine chilling at the abbot's explanation. I guess, some being prefer to be unbothered... 

* * *

It was on the middle of the snowstorm, when the teal-eyed young girl sneaks out from her room, and quickly swifts fast to avoid hallways that connected to the prayer rooms and other dorm rooms. She wants to see a _yuki-onna_ in action, so she wears as much as warm clothes she can get.

Even after the windows are shut, she is still shivering under the biting cold weather. Whenever she sees flashes of people wearing orange robes, she immediately hide to nearest place she can fit her body in.

While she waited for the perfect time to slip out from inside a buffet table drawer, pale barefeeted person walks through the hallway, and each step brings a cold breeze, as if the wind follows them. Behind their steps is dragging white-colored fabric, resembling of a kimono.

Could it be?!

Moca peeks out, and realizes that they were gone. Perhaps, that was a yuki-onna looking for prey? Why did they came inside the temple? She quickly makes her way out and must find the nearest back door to enter the huge gardens surrounding the temple. She tip-toes throughout the hallways to the back parts where the kitchen is, then slips out through a slightly ajar door.

She is outside at last. The hurling breeze is so freezing, and yet she has to find an existence outside before she could lose hers to hypothermia. Everything out here is colored white and black, like they ran out of colors to be shown in this season.

As Moca walks upon the top of snow, she tries to find the offering baskets. She had no idea of what yuki-onna might be, other than the abbot's explanations that they are the souls of unburied dead women, winters ago. Well at least, she wants to come back in one piece.

That before she sees someone in a white kimono crouches down on a huge tree, with red splatters surrounding the pristin white snow.

' _A yuki-onna?!_ ' Moca thought to herself, before she hurries to hide behind the nearest tree she could reach

The young woman seems to be eating this red stuff that was on the offering basket. She seemed that she hasn't eat for weeks and weeks. Moreover, what kind of spirits who eats this red... stuff...?

Red...

Looking at it, the red is not a regular one, but darker to resembles of blood...

Do they, 

eat raw meat and drink blood?

Moca hitches her breath, she remembers the abbot's words. She must head back inside the temple. If she was busted, this _yokai_ near her would chasing for her flesh and blood, for sure. The yuki-onna stops her feasting activity, and smelt something on the air. She moves her head around, to sniff for something in this storm.

' Oh no. I'll be dead for sure! '

Moca then takes a run away, and that instantly grabs the attention of the yuki-onna. She hisses and starts to chase the teal-eyed one. Sure, the pile of snow is making her trying so hard to run back to the door where she came. She glances at her back and sees the raging spirit is chasing her, moreover being looked with that glowing golden eyes with slited pupils.

"Please! I come in peace!! Let me live!!" Moca shouts, as she keeps sprinting hardly on top of snow

The yuki-onna just growls inhumanly and keeps chasing her, until she jumps onwards and traps Moca with the ground, like how a tiger pounces on its prey. Moca had nothing with her, so she just holds the yokai's shoulders to prevent her from ripping her face off.

"Stop! Please! Let me live! I don't want the abbot to be sad over my death!!" Moca whimpers, holding the raw force on top of her

The yokai keeps struggling, and slowly Moca loses power to hold her back, she is too strong—

"YUKINA! HANDS OFF MOCA!" someone—a man—suddenly shouts from the distance

The one that was called Yukina, immediately moves off Moca and growls over the voice that was shouting at her. He was the abbot! He immediately reaches for Moca while looking for wound or something.

"Are you not hurt? Why did you come out while they are everywhere?!" the abbot bickers at her

Moca looks down. "Sorry... I want to know how yuki-onna is..."

The abbot sighed. Youths with their sense of curiousity...

"I'm so sorry, Takahiro-san, I didn't know."

Wait, did the yokai just talked?!

But, the abbot just looks at both of them and sighed. "I accepted both of your apologies. Now Yukina, why don't you told the others to move away from here? They must've heard Moca's shouts."

The yokai nods, and she rises to the proper posture of a human would do, and she sprints off to the trees, where shadows in white kimono is lurking.

"Is that her name? H-How could she talk?" Moca asks the abbot, once Yukina disappears

"Yes. We, the monks of this temple are people who protects these yokai. Lately there were news of slaughtered monks who try to prorect yokai on a different temple."

"T-Then, you give the yuki-onna offerings, so that you can be friends with them?" Moca asks

The abbot laughs. "Let's just say that. Though, befriending a yuki-onna could be hard—"

He sees Yukina who was peeking behind a tree, looking very curious about Moca.

"—But, it seems you were lucky for this one..."

* * *

Thus, the friendship of Moca with Yukina begins. It might be weird to befriend a spirit, but it has its own thrills. Weeks past of playing on the snow, making snowmen and snow angels, even a snowball fight, and that caused Moca almost died due to Yukina's immense force.

"Hey, Yukina-san. If this winter ends, would you still be here?" Moca after gulping down a hot cup of tea

The pale young woman then says, "We asleep throughout the other seasons, before coming back at the next winter..."

She probably missed the other seasons where the flowers are blossoming, and the fresh air, and the sounds of birds...

"That's okay! I'll make sure I'll take pictures of the flowers once Spring comes, and the Summer skies, and the falling foliage at Autumn!" Moca exclaims

Yukina just sadly smiled. "You don't have to do that."

Moca shooks her head. "You still existed in this world for a reason, right? That's why I'm gonna make it the best!"

It's been a while since Yukina last sees such determination from a youth in her life, or more like the afterlife. She wants to stay beside Moca, to feel what sunshine is like, to feel the warmth throughout her being after winters that brought death and trails of bloods she made...

"I'll look forward to it then," the golden-eyed yuki-onna turns around, facing her human friend

Moca's teal eyes twinkles before she replies, "I'll do my best!"

The promise they made, when the buds of plum blossoms are growing on the dead branches. Spring is coming soon...

×××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to look foward the next part of my Yukimoca works in BandoriRarepairWeek which will be setted on Spring!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @umeirohane!


End file.
